Wounded Trust
by Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has a picture from a year ago when he was so, so different, on his desk when he moves into the dorms and All Might sees it.


**A/N: This is a request from a super close friend of mine. I love him so much! If he's reading this then I hope he likes it. I hope that you, readers like it as well. I loved writing this and it was honestly such a nice thing to be able to take a break from my giant stories and write something to small, trivial and sweet. But enough of my ramblings!**

**Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! **

Izuku grabbed several of his precious belongings, shoving them into boxes. His mom sat on his bed, running her hand over one of the pictures that she was sending with him. "Oh baby, I can't believe I'm not going to get to see you every day. I'm going to miss you so much. You've come so far. So, so far."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Mom," he grinned, relishing in the sound of his deeper voice. It was amazing what six months alone on Testosterone had already done to make his voice more masculine. He got up off of the floor, walking over to his mother and wrapping his arms around her. "You've been so amazing throughout all of it."

"I've tried my best for my strong baby boy," she smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. She took in a deep breath before she began to talk again. "I know that you don't like remembering what you looked like before, but this is the only photo I have of you and your father before the accident." She handed the picture that she had been looking at to him. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at the item he had been handed.

"Thanks, mom," he smiled tightly, his heart hurting more about the loss of his father than the remembrance of his feminine self. He placed it in the delicate item into one of the boxes full of the rest of his sensitive stuff. "I'll come and see you every weekend and holiday that I can, okay?" he asked as he picked up one of the boxes. She nodded happily, picking up another box and helping him move out his stuff.

Moving was a lot more of the hassle than Izuku had realized as he loaded the last of the boxes into the car. His muscle mass had also been affected by not only the Testosterone he had been taking but also by the training that he had done with All Might to get One for All but even though he was a lot stronger than he had been the last time they moved, lifting all of the boxes was still a hassle and made his arms sore.

"My arms hurt," he grumbled as he got in the car. He rubbed over some of the scars that were permanently on his skin, which was a nervous habit that had he had picked up a while ago.

"Well, they are still healing," Inko hummed as she began to drive them to the school.

"I guess so," he shrugged. He had only gotten the bandages off a couple days ago, so they were really weak. The drive to the school was quick and painless, as it always was when he got to spend some time with his mom. They had gotten all of the boxes into his dorm room before the green-haired woman began to sob. She lunged forward, wrapping her small son up in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Zuku," she sniffed, giving him a tight squeeze.

"I'll miss you too, Mom," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Make sure to call and text me as much as you can," she sniffed, pulling back to reveal her eyes red from crying.

"Definitely. I'll write you letters if I have to," he chuckled, giving her another brief hug before he walked her out of the building.

"Is that your mom, Izuku?" Ochako asked, bouncing over to her friend with a bright grin on her face. Once the green-haired male had nodded she continued talking. "She's really nice."

"She is. She's like the best mom in the world," he mirrored the smile that she was giving him. "I might be biased though."

"I think most of us are biased to think that our parents are the best," she nodded. "Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Aren't girls not allowed in the boy's dorm?" he asked her playfully.

"I mean, technically none of us live here yet, so they aren't really the boy's dorm yet," she rambled, waving her hands in front of her face.

Izuku laughed, "I don't think I need any help, but thanks for offering!"

"Of course," she bubbled before she went off to go potentially help whoever had just arrived. The green-haired teenager shoved his hands in his pockets, walked to the room that had been assigned to him. He shut the door tightly behind him, making sure that no one else could come in. He grabbed the first box, this one full of the sensitive things that he had packed. A lot of them were All Might collectibles that his dad had given him from America and he had bought when he was a child.

He looked over to the bookcase that was set up against the wall of his room. He walked over to it, grabbing each of the figurines and placing them where they belonged on the very top shelf. The box was nearly empty, minus the pictures that his mom had given him to bring. He walked back over to his desk, taking them both out and placing them on the desk to be arranged later. He continued to unpack books and posters until he had fully unpacked both of the boxes full of things that he had brought.

It took him nearly two more hours to fully unpack his clothes and make his bed. He had the last box next to him and his bottom dresser drawer open as he placed old shirts and pants into it. He chuckled a bit as he pulled out the last item inside of the box.

"God, I haven't had to wear this for months," he whispered, running his hand over the binder. Through too much time of both of them working jobs to save up money, they had finally collected enough to get him top surgery. It had been the happiest day of his life when he had finally come out of the meds enough to realize that he had a flatter chest than he had ever had before (not counting the time before puberty). Before they had managed to afford top surgery, his mom had bought him his first binder. The small time of clothing had helped him been with him on so many important moments. He had been wearing the binder when he had met All Might, though he got top surgery three days after meeting his hero.

He placed the binder back in the box before standing up. He grabbed a sharpie and the box. He scribbled 'Sentimentals,' onto the front of the box. Smiling a bit at the only item inside the box he placed underneath his bed where it would be hidden away if anyone were to go snooping through his room.

When he had finally finished unpacking, he collapsed down on his bed. As his body sunk down into the soft mattress and familiar bedding he was reminded of how much moving sucked. He had just begun to drift off into a light nap when a knocking on the door roused him.

He swung his legs of the bed and shoved himself off of the bed, walking over to the door. He opened it tiredly, blinking at the person who had interrupted his napping. "Hello?" he asked.

"Young Midoriya," All Might, in his deflated form smiled at him. "I just came by to see how you were settling in. Do you mind if I come inside?"

"Of course not," he smiled, stepping aside and allowing his mentor to come in. "I just finished unpacking, so I think I'm doing pretty well," his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, making him wince. Despite having had top surgery and being on Testosterone, gender dysphoria was still something he had to deal with every now and again.

The blond man chuckled as he looked around the room, nodding with approval. "You certainly seemed to have settled in pretty well." His eyes fell to the desk then, looking at the two pictures there. One of them had been taken more recently, and that was the one of him and his mom almost a month after he had the top surgery. He smiled fondly at it, remembering his mother's sudden realization that his mother had had that they need to get 'updated' pictures so that they could have pictures of the 'real him.'

The second picture was of his father and him when he was fourteen, a year before he had come out to his mother and three months before his father had been brutally killed in a car accident. He still had his long green hair that had fallen into his too feminine eyes. He had been wearing a lilac dress and he remembered being so uncomfortable that he had gone home and cried for hours.

"Who is this?" Toshinori asked, picking up the picture and looking at the two people he didn't recognize. "You never told me you had a sister."

"I don't," Izuku responded. "That my dad and I. When I was fourteen."

"Young Mirdoriya," the blond paused for a moment, turning to look at the teenager with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Are you transgender?"

"Uh yeah," the green-haired boy nodded, rubbing his arm awkwardly. His stomach dropped as he worried if his mentor would accept him. It wasn't like he was any different just because he had been born in the wrong body. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not," Toshinori shook his head, reassuring the young teen. "Though I am a bit hurt and upset that you didn't tell me."

"Why are you upset?" Izuku whispered, still a bit too terrified to raise his voice above that.

The blond sighed, "The workout regimen I gave you so that you could prepare your body for One for All could have seriously hurt you since male and female bodies are made so differently. I say female as in sex, not gender because in every way you are male, Young Midoriya."

Izuku felt large tears well up in his eyes for the first time in a long time. He lifted his hand up to his face, wiping away some of the saline that streaked down his face. "I was kinda worried there for a second, that you would say that some cry baby tranny isn't worthy of inheriting One for All."

"I would never say that. I have never once regretted my decision to make you my succor. You are one of the strongest people out there, Young Midoriya. And if anything, you being transgender is even more reason for you to become an amazing, influential hero," Toshinori explained. "I apologize for snapping at you. You had no duty to tell me everything about your life."

"I probably should have told you because you were training me and like you said, it could have hurt my body," Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, there's nothing that we can do about the past, now is there?" Toshinori asked with a faint smile, all of the times that his own teacher had told him that coming back to him. "If I may ask, you haven't been training in your binder, have you?"

"No, I had top surgery a couple days after I met you, actually," the greenette sat down on his bed, taking the picture from his mentor and looking at it.

"It's a relief to know that my training didn't hurt you, Young Midoriya. After all of the limbs you have broken due to me passing my quirk onto you I don't think I could take another thing on top of that," he joked.

"I understand that," he chuckled along with his mentor. "Thanks for accepting me, All Might. It really does mean a not to me."

"Of crouse. Everyone deserves to feel wanted and accepted. That is something I have tried to teach everyone throughout my hero career, even if some people took more teaching than others," the blond rambled. Before he had a chance to say much else, his phone went off in his pocket. After checking it he sighed. "It's good to see you have settled in, Young Midoriya. I'm afraid I have to leave now. See you in class tomorrow."

"See you in class," Izuku waved as his mentor left his dorm room, leaving him alone again. The teenager placed the picture back down on his desk, staring at it for a moment.

The person in the picture was far different from the person looking at it, and yet part of him was still in Izuku. He was proud of how far he had come, and his confidence had a small boost now that he had successfully come out to his mentor, even if had been a bit of an accident.


End file.
